attraction & need
by lizzy was here
Summary: They weren't opposite poles, they were pretty much alike... and yet they behaved like magnets. / / maryxwickham two-shot / / modern au.
1. part 1 (bang bang)

_This is the result of reading too much tomione one-shots (even though I haven't read the books nor watched the movies haha don't ask) and being obsessed with cherry cup's "power and control". So here you have._

 ** _song-previous-reading:_** _Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) by Nico Vega._

* * *

 _ **prelude:**_

she wasn't the kind of girl that would fall for a guy like him.

he was danger and risk. she was secureness and fear.

they weren't opposite poles, they were pretty much alike: proud and selfish.

and yet they behaved like magnets.

 _ **i**_

she never felt special.

with two elder sisters and two younger she was ignored by both of her -divorced- parents.

papa only visited them some weekends and he didn't paid too much attention to anyone except sweet jane and dearest lizzy.

mama always complained -" _if only your father would do something for all of you… he barely sends enough money… i have to work too much… any day i'll have a heart-attack"-_ and only had eyes for poor kitty and pretty lydia.

and then, at the end was her.

 _plain mary_.

 _ **ii**_

school wasn't much better.

she was the know-it-all bookworm.

she was bullied but always stood with pride.

to every hurtful comment she played deaf.

nevertheless sometimes punches hurt pride more than words.

(you have comebacks for words, but what happens when your fist isn't strong?)

 _ **iii**_

they were the predators and she became the prey.

running and hiding, but they would always find her.

then he made his first entrance.

he fought brendan coleman -the main bully- and won.

"t-thank you…," she managed to say when everybody left, "but i won't talk to my sisters about how chivalrous you were if that's what you want."

he smirked as he scanned her.

"i only wanted to punch that bloody bastard."

"oh…"

"i'm george wickham anyways."

"mary bennet."

"lovely."

she wanted to say that false flattery didn't had an effect on her but she couldn't.

 _ **iv**_

he had a long list of girls that he wanted to date and eventually sleep with.

lizzy bennet was in it.

his plan was to approach her like the others, but the casual idea of defending that dull girl turned out brilliant.

turned out the dull girl was a bennet.

(she _did_ looked like bennet, a less stunning one. the barely pretty one.)

lizzy came to him to say thanks the next day.

but no, mary kept her word. the witnesses were the ones who spread the gossip.

 _ **v**_

mary would open the door for him when he came to pick up lizzy.

lizzy quickly fell for him. so as the others: jane -the elder of them all- was kind towards him, and the younger ones -whose names he had forgotten- were swooning for him, but mary was cold and indifferent.

and that made him angry.

girls swoon at him, why didn't she swoon too?

she became a challenge.

and eventually her name was _also_ in the list.

she still was a prey, only the predator changed.

 _ **vi**_

"i like your eyes."

"don't lie to me."

"i haven't been more honest in my life."

"you lie a lot?"

"all the time."

"do you lie to lizzy?"

"sometimes."

she remained silent.

lizzy and wickham had been dating for a couple of weeks now.

"don't you lie too?" he asked taking her back from her thoughts.

"no, i don't lie."

"you're here with me."

"we're not doing anything bad."

a mischievous smile was draw in his lips as he pulled himself closer to her.

mary froze.

he was close to her. very close.

"but… i _am_ bad, darling."

mary pushed him back and ran away.

 _ **vii**_

eventually lizzy and george broke up.

(it wasn't like _breaking up_ they just stopped seeing each other.)

but mary's relationship with him -that platonic _kind of_ friendship- didn't finished.

 _in fact_ it became stronger. more addicting _._

for both of them.

 _ **viii**_

"can you please turn your cigarette off?" she asked him.

he obeyed.

"can you please take your clothes off?" he asked back.

mary looked at him angrily then turned and walked away.

 _ **ix**_

she knew he was in something dangerous and illegal.

but she wasn't brave -or nosy- enough to ask him what it was.

once she even found him high.

first she wanted to run away, but when he asked her to stay, when he hugged her, she could not resist and they ended up cuddling on the couch.

"we're not doing anything bad" she kept saying to herself.

he fell asleep and when he woke up she was gone.

 _ **x**_

he disappeared without saying a single word.

one day he was just gone.

and mary wondered why she felt like a sock without a pair who's thrown to the bottom of the drawer.

 _ **interlude**_

she went to college, far from her hometown.

(as she had always wanted.)

she didn't knew he was in the same city.

(nor he did.)

* * *

 _I'll post next (and final) part soon if i see a good receivement for this ._ _So please let me know what your thoughts are. I would pretty much love to read your comments and opinions._

 _I'm sorry if there's any major grammar mistake (besides the all-in-lowercase, that was on purpose hehe) English isn't my first lenguage so yeah..._

 _See you soon._

 _-Elizabeth_


	2. part 2 (hurricane)

_Special thanks to all the people who took the time to comment on last part. This is for you._

 _ ** ** _song-previous-reading:_**** __Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler_

* * *

 _ **xi**_

college was good enough.

and after college she was lucky to find a job.

she got calls from jane now and then.

sometimes even her mother would call.

papa only called on her birthday.

but it was okay, that was what she wanted.

 _ **xii**_

she once saw him.

(or she thought so.)

he was walking on the other side of the street, two blocks ahead.

she tried to follow him, but him -if it _was_ him- turned to the left and then was gone.

mary told herself that it all was only her imagination.

 _ **xiii**_

he knew where she was living.

(he had followed her once.)

it was a amazing coincidence to be in the same city.

he'd wanted her to be far from his problems and the reasons why he ran away.

(because at the end of the day, she was the only one he actually cared about. she was his equal.)

but it looked like the destiny wanted them together.

and he couldn't resist.

so he knocked the door.

"hi." he smiled.

 _ **xiv**_

again she surprised him with her indifference and coldness.

"what? do you expect me to welcome you like the prodigal son?" she asked.

george laughed.

but it hurt him in his pride, the selfish side in him wanted her to swoon for him _again._

 _ **xv**_

"i'm dating someone." she said.

"you?" he raised his eyebrows.

she looked away, angry.

"of course. everybody expects me to be a cat lady."

"don't be silly… you hate cats."

"his name is collin williams."

he reached out for her hand.

"but we're still friends, aren't we?"

mary smiled. a cruel acid smile she'd learned from him.

"we've always been _just_ friends."

"how's lizzy?" he changed subject. knowing how to make her jealous.

if he felt jealous she was going to feel the same way.

"she's doing well. jane said she's dating that guy you hate… _william darcy._ "

 _ **xvi**_

now _he_ was seeking her.

he would go to her flat almost everyday.

everytime he played his flirty card she would feel sinful.

"we're not doing anything bad." she kept repeating.

they didn't even playfully kissed like in the past when they would joke about how it meant nothing.

but sin is attractive, and so was george wickham. _so she fell_.

then she broke up with collins, after all they weren't together because of love.

(it wasn't like she and george were in love, but they _needed_ to be together.)

 _ **xvii**_

"who let you in?" she asked when she found george cooking in the little kitchen.

"your roommate."

mary sat on the bar and crossed her arms.

"i don't have a roommate."

"i can be your roommate." he answered placing one arm at each side of her "what do you say?" he leaned closer to her.

a smile mischievous grin appeared on mary's lips.

"i say _no."_

"why? am i too much of a temptation?" he leaned even closer.

it was mary who closed the space within them proving his point.

"yes you are."

then he kissed her.

 _ **xviii**_

they had lived together for three months when mary discovered that he was kicked out of his old flat for owing a year of rent.

"you're only using me, aren't you?"

"i don't know why you're making this a big deal. aren't you using me too... to make you feel better?"

"i don't know what…"

"the plain sister, the ugly one! she got someone! her boyfriend's hot!" he shout mimicking her voice.

"no one in my family knows about us." she yelled " ' _oh yes mum, i'm living with a man who has no job and doesn't help with anything, oh but he's hot. oh! did i mention he's my sister's ex? are you proud of me? i'm following your steps!'_ "

george clinged his jaw. his pride was hurt again.

"you're a slag" he said with anger.

she slapped him.

"then that's what you made out of me."

then he kissed her with need. his need for her was unbelievable.

he needed her to feel steady and she needed him to feel special.

it was codependency. it wasn't healthy. but it was all they knew.

 _ **xix**_

"is this love?"

"i don't know", he said with a laugh.

she punched him in the chest.

"what do you feel?" mary asked after a silence.

"what i feel for you is the most strong thing i've ever felt. i don't know if it's love."

"i don't think it's love. i feel like you can leave again anyday."

"maybe i will."

he held her hand and kissed her arm right up to her shoulder, then he kissed her clavicle up to her jaw and ended his way in her lips.

"but i'll take you with me."

 _ **xx**_

but he didn't kept his promise.

"i think i'm pregnant."

"what?"

and he once again ran away.

selfishness was still his strongest sin and would always be.

and now she felt like a sock without a pair who's found in the bottom of the drawer and then is thrown to the dustbin.

 _ **epilogue**_

the doorbell rang.

"gigi, go and see who's it while i finish breakfast."

the seven-years-old girl ran, pulled her step stool and looked through the door hole.

(she had mary's dark hair, but her features were beautiful, like her father's.)

"it's a very handsome man."

"don't open."

the doorbell rang again and before she knew mary was looking through the door hole with her hand on the knob.

her body shook when she saw him outside.

 _they behaved like magnets_.

she wanted to be strong and not let him in.

she wasn't thinking that maybe it could be good for georgia to finally meet her father.

(as the little girl was always asking for.)

she could only think of her wounded pride.

because yes, she was selfish _too_.

 _ **the end.**_

* * *

 _Well I hope you have enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts on the end / this second part / the fic as a whole. I really want to read your opinions.  
_

 _Love you all._

 _-Elizabeth_


End file.
